An Unending love
by Luna Sakamoto
Summary: Ikuto returns to find that Amu had disappeared. He goes back to school worried. 2 years have passed and no one has seen or heard from Amu but a new girl arrives at his school and She looks very familiar. Will Ikuto get to the bottom of this?
1. New school and a new name

**Luna: hey everyone it me again **

**Amu: finally you write a Shugo Chara story.**

**Luna: yup and surprisingly it's my first ever amuto story I have ever written.**

**Amu: wait your first amuto, but you have an overly obsessed fan girl as a friend and now you decide to write one?**

**Luna: exactly this is dedicated to my overly obsessed amuto fan girl and best friend koneko cat.**

**Amu: you mean the girl who made me go to an all boys school in Hearts Duet and have that dream in The Cat Returns**

**Luna: that's the one.**

**Ikuto: she did what now? Explain to me the dream if you please.**

**Luna: *whispers in ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto: THAT kind of dream. Wow Amu. I never expected that from you.**

**Amu: s-shut up and do the disclaimer **

**Ikuto: she does not own Shugo Chara if she did her friend would bribe her to put in more amuto moments and she would do that to.**

**Amu: You mean Koneko cat right**

**Ikuto: yup**

**Summary**

Ikuto returns to find that Amu had disappeared**. **He goes back to school worried. 2 years have passed and no one has seen or heard from Amu but a new girl arrives at his school. She looks very familiar. Will Ikuto get to the bottom of this?

Amu's P.o.V

I walked into class for the first time in a long time. A few boys fell out of their seats, which made me giggle. The teacher called me to the front of the class and had me introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Amu Kyoto I am a new transfer student here it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Kyoto-san, there is a seat next to the window you could take."

The teacher pointed to a seat near the back of the class. I took my seat and notice a familiar boy sitting next to me. He had midnight blue hair and he didn't look interested in the teacher discussion. I looked towards the board. I already knew everything. My mind drifted to two summers ago.

I was running from some or something I didn't know what or who. It had fallowed me from the town into the forest. As I looked back to see if he...she...It was fallowing me. As I did I tripped on root of one of the large fir tree. I hit my head. Whatever was after me caught up. I felt a sharp pain hit my neck. My body was now on fire. My vision blurred but I saw blood, my blood along with a clear liquid. What I now know to be venom. A man walked up to me and picked me up knowing what had happened. He took me to his house and cleaned and dressed my wounds. He told me what had happen. That I had been bitten by a vampire and was turning into one as we spoke. He took me in as his daughter. I found out his name was Aoi Kyoto. He was a vampire living in peace here only feeding when necessary. He had a wife and her name was Hanon Kyoto. They made me feel welcome. I learned that at one point I would gain powers like them. My new dad could control dreams and my mother could see the future. Even though I changed I still had my charas and my new family could also see them. My last name was changed from Hinamori to Kyoto to get rid of any suspicion.

The bell rang brining me back to reality. I got up and left the room.

Ikuto's P.o.V.

I got up after packing my things and went out into the hall I noticed that the new girl was lloking at her map trying to find her way to the lunch hall. I decided I would help her

"Yo, need help finding the way to the lunch hall"

"Just a little."

"Fallow me."

I walked slower than normal knowing there was no way to take the alley-cat way.

We got into the lunch hall.

"Do you want to sit with me?"

"Sure" she said unsure of herself

We sat our bags down and headed to the lunch line.

I got fish tempera and a glass of milk along with rice. I noticed she picked out a small strawberry salad along with some rice balls and a small water bottle. We went to pay. I noticed she pulled out a platinum credit card. Was she rich? We headed to our table and sat down.

We ate quietly. I looked in my bag. Yoru got out of my bag during class and had not returned. Just then I saw here digging in her bag as well. What was going on? Just then Yoru came in. The new girl looked up straight at him. Could she see guardian charas?

"By the way what's your name? You obviously know my now."

She broke my train of thought.

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

**Luna: sorry for the chapter being so short. I needed to get home work done. Stupid school but how is Amu going to react knowing its Ikuto.**

**Amu: I hope nothing bad is going to happen**

**Ikuto: so Amu about your dream again. Why are you so shy about it? It's quite normal for girls to sometimes get dreams on that topic.**

**Amu: Ikuto y-you pervert.**

**Ikuto: who said anything about it being perverted ehh koneko-chan?**

**Luna: anyway R & R please. I need opinions. I want 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Old fiends here again?

**Luna: welcome to the next chapter**

**Ikuto: she has been locked in her room writing this chapter for a while now**

**Luna: not just that but a project I have for my freshman lit class that's gonna take all break to do**

**Amu: happy thanksgiving everyone **

**Ikuto: I feel sorry for koneko cat**

**Amu: why's that Ikuto?**

**Luna: let me explain she has to spend her thanks giving with her dad's boss person.**

**Amu: and that's a problem because?**

**Ikuto: she has to be the bestest child ever with not anime involved **

**Amu: NO!!**

**Luna: let's offer a moment of silence for the poor girl.**

***silence***

**Amu: on with the chapter**

**Ikuto: she does not own Shugo chara or its characters **

Amu's P.o.V.

Why me? Why did this happen? I ended up going to the same school as Ikuto

"Your name is Amu, right?"

"Yes."

"I used to know an Amu about two years ago. She disappeared. I miss her. She used to always be mean to me, but when she got made she was cute."

"Cute?" I asked not knowing what he meant

"Yeah. This one time I got hurt and she found me. I teased her so she dropped me on to the concrete.

I tried to hide a giggle then something hit me

"Were you in love with her?

He didn't answer.

"You can tell me."

"Well," he began then paused looking for the right words. "Yes but I didn't want her to know for a long time. I confessed but she didn't believe me at all. Then I left to find my father and she was gone from my life."

I could tell he was speaking from the heart

"I just wished I could tell her how I really felt and that Easter was gone now"

"What is Easter?" I said trying to play dumb. He didn't look like he believed me.

At that moment Ran poked out her head from my bag. This could end up bad if Ikuto sees her.

"Where is the restroom?" I asked trying to look normal

"Just outside the cafeteria. You'll see it."

I walked out and bumped into someone

"I am so sorry I didn't look where I was going."

I apologized then looked up to a boy with golden locks and rouge eyes.

"You were the one who didn't look before you opened the door."

A familiar voice tickled my ear.

I looked to the left and saw a small chara with purple hair. It was Kiseki, which meant the boy was Tadase.

"Hi I am Amu."

"Amu?!?!?!" he looked surprised at my name.

"Yes." I said hesitantly. "I'm the new girl in class 1-D. I just moved here."

"Oh, what is your last name?"

"Kyoto."

"You kinda remind me of a girl I once knew."

"Hi kiddy king"

Ikuto of course walked in.

"I thought you had to use the restroom."

"I was, wasn't I. I'll be right back."

I ran into the bathroom

"Ran, Miki, Suu."

They popped out of their eggs

"I saw Yoru which means Ikuto-kun is nearby!" Ran said with a cheery tone.

"Yes, so is Tadase-kun." I let out a sigh

"We can't let them find out it is me. Let's go back to lunch."

I walked out and saw those two fighting.

"You still won't admit it that it is your fault Amu is gone." Tadase-kun shouted at Ikuto.

"How many times do I have say it. I don't work for Easter and Amu didn't go after me."

"Guys don't fight."

Both turned to see me

"Don't we have to go to class" I spoke trying to keep the peace.

Ikuto leaned towards Tadase's ear and whispered something.

"WHAT?!?!?" Tadase was in shock.

**Luna: hey another cliffe.**

**Amu: now Tadase is there too. I am going to die.**

**Amu: I'd like to thank koneko cat for the lovely tips and the end to the poking and I also baked some cyber brownies if anyone wants some.**

**Ikuto: you did this chapter in record time.**

**Luna: not exactly I did cinnamon kisses chapter 2 in less than 30 minutes but then again it was shorter. So right now my dad is down stairs cooking his butt off, and now it's time for me to do homework. *cries***

**Amu: anyway… R & R**


	3. whisper

**Luna: welcome to chapter 3 and thanks to the 2 new reviews**

**Ikuto: just 2 wow girl you need to step up your game**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice to her it's her first amuto **

**Ikuto: fine fine. Hey Luna how was your thanksgiving?**

**Luna: good me and my mom had a charmed marathon and my dad and brother watched star wars all day.**

**Ikuto: sounds boring**

**Luna: well kinda but at least nothing bad happened. I just found out my niece is getting a feeding tube put in she is allergic to everything. Ikuto will you do the honors**

**Ikuto: she does not own Shugo chara or the song whisper by evanesce **

Ikuto's P.o.V.

"That's right. There are 3 other charas in the area. That girl might be hiding something."

The new Amu looked at me.

"Excuse me. Do you know where the chem. lab is?" She said as she studied her map and looked around.

I sighed. This girl was a lot like Amu in many ways. Their hair, it was the same color just like the honey colored eyes now haunting me. This girl's hair was fairly longer and her voice sounded more whimsical.

"That's my next class. Fallow me."

I walked forward and heard faint steps behind me. Was I being a jerk? Somehow I felt my mind was trying to replace Amu with this new Amu. My heart wouldn't be able to handle that. Amu would always hold a special place. No one, I mean no one, could replace her.

We got to class early so now was my chance to get some information on this girl.

"Amu, where did you move from?" I asked curiously

"I didn't move. I was home schooled till recently."

Her voice lured me in. What was it about this girl? It didn't seem natural, or at least her smile didn't. I could see sadness behind those golden orbs. Was it just me or did something happen to her? I wasn't about to ask.

"So, what is your favorite subject? Mine is music." I was hoping to at least be friends with her.

"That's easy! Gym but I hate math all together." She spoke with a more genuine smile.

"If you want I can tutor you in math." I said hope for a yes.

If she said yes it would be a way to get more information about her

"That's a very kind offer but I don't seem to have the time. Thanks again." She said with the sadness returning to her eyes.

The bell rang and the other students flooded the room. My luck was good, or bad, it all depended on what was going to happen because I was sitting next to Amu in this class as well. In class we did a state of matter change experiment. This girl knew exactly what to do so we finished early.

"Have you done this before?" I asked looking into the honey amber orbs.

"Sorta I did most of it just experimenting by myself." Her voice reminded me of a mountain wind blowing gently into a wind chime.

"So what is your favorite color?" I questioned

"I don't really have one. Yours?"

"Blue but it has to be dark."

She didn't seem to want to ask me any questions. Did she just want to be left alone? If she did she wasn't about to get that. I looked towards her bag. Still no charas.

"Ikuto, whats wrong?" she asked with her eyes full of worry.

"It's nothing," I began pondering what I should tell her. "I just miss the girl I am in love with. I want to see her more than anything right now."

The bell rang signaling the end of school. This would be the last time I would see this face for today.

"See you later Ikuto." Amu spoke right before she went out the door.

Amu's P.o.V

I walked away hoping he wouldn't fallow me. I didn't see him which was good. I headed to my car and drove away. I turned on the radio. Whisper by **Evanescence was playing**

**catch me as I fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and I fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away **

I felt myself become suddenly sad. I felt bad for hiding everything from Ikuto. I wanted to tell him. He was still in love with me after all this time.

**don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die **

My eyes began to water. What could I do to make this easier on both of us?

**I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away **

I was scared of what he might think of me. I didn't want to lose him. He cared.

**don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die**

I would have to let him know if I ever wanted to be together with him.

**fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes  
lying next to me I fear  
she beckons me shall I give in  
upon my end shall I begin  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

I wanted more than anything to tell him but what could I do without ruining what I have now.

**don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die**

The song ended along with my car ride. I walked into the large house with tears escaping my eyes slightly.

**Luna: looks like Amu is on the brink of tears.**

**Amu: this would never happen in real life.**

**Ikuto: shhh! I like it. I want more**

**Luna: do you want to know what happens next Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: sure!**

**Luna: *whispers in Ikuto's ear***

**Ikuto:*smirks* so what chapter is that gonna be in?**

**Luna: not sure but I hope the readers will like it**

**Amu: whats going on?**

**Ikuto: nothing you need to know about. Well thanks for reading R & R plz we will give out cyber cookies.**


	4. an unexpected stop

**Luna: hey I got bored so I wrote this chapter for all my fans.**

**Ikuto: it's kinda short.**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice. She went to the movies before she wrote this.**

**Ikuto: god! What movie?**

**Luna: New moon and I am ticked about how it ended.**

**Ikuto: how'd it end?**

**Luna: I am not gonna say and spoil for those who haven't seen it yet.**

**Amu: anyway… who went with you?**

**Luna: My big brother. He liked the first one so he took me to this one. **

**Amu: she does not own Shugo chara or the characters **

Amu's P.o.V

"Amu, Whats wrong?"

It was my mother.

"I'm fine. I just had a flash from the past. Two boys I used to know go to my school."

"Do you want to transfer?" she asked with worry filling her deep blue eyes

"No not really." I paused. A thought entered my head.

"Mom may I cut my hair."

"I guess so. I have no clue why you would want to cut your long precious hair." She said happy to see me have a smile on my face.

"Thanks."

I ran up stairs into my own bathroom. I took a spray bottle and wetted my hair. I began to picture what I wanted. I pulled out a comb and decided on the length. I began to cut. This process was repeated over and over until I was happy with how it ended up

"Ran, Miki, Suu!"

They flew into the large bathroom.

"Amu your hair..," Ran began

"Looks just…" Miki continued

"Like it used to ~desu" Suu finished

If you're wondering where Dia is she disappeared soon after the change in me. None of us knew why. I had to admit it made me feel sad but I lived on didn't I.

"Miki do we still have my x hair clips?" I asked hopefully

"I'll go see."

Miki flew out of the room. I opened the draw that lay next to cabinets under the sink. I grabbed a bottle of hot pink nail polish. I began to paint my nails as I waited for miki to return.

"Amu I found them." Miki cheered as she walked into the room

I put them in my hair and noticed I was in my clothes from school. I walked into my room and into my closet. I picked a red skirt that stopped about an inch away from my knees and a white blouse that has a low v-neck.

"You look great!" all three f my charas said at the same time.

"But where are you going." Miki said with an amused face.

"Well… I want go see… Ikuto. I really miss him and I just want to make him happy." I whispered.

I look outside. The sun was now beginning to set. The colors of purple, orange and pink lit up the sky. I could see the first few stars. If I was going to go through with it, it had to be now.

"Ran can you do a character change with me please."

"Of course Amu-chan." Ran said in a happy tone.

"Hop, Step, Jump."

Pink wings now appeared by each foot and wrist. I began to take flight into the night. The cool crisp air felt good on my skin. I began to ponder about what I should do when I get there. What was I going to say to him? I smelt the familiar sent and began to fly in the general direction of which the sent came from. Soon I came upon a fairly large house. I jumped onto the balcony and taped on the window waiting to see his shocked face.

"Amu is that really you?" was all he could say.

**Luna: sorry for how short it is. Have any guesses who it is? I would love to hear I got an interesting review from ****MetallicBlueFrog**** you made a point I just realized that they are very similar both have a kind disposition and both see the future.**

**Amu: what happened exactly?**

**Ikuto: she compared Amu's new parents to Alice and Jasper.**

**Luna: well I am at school so I have to go R & R**


	5. broken

**Luna: Wow I must say this is one of my longer chapters**

**Ikuto: yeah and you made me sound weird in this chapter too**

**Amu: other than the kiss thing I liked how t went**

**Ikuto: KISS! *looks over chapter than smirks* and you said you love me**

**Amu: I-I-I WHY YOU!!**

**Luna: anyway I only got 5 reviews last time. *Cries***

**Amu: didn't you say something about dedication…**

**Luna: oh right this chapter is for koneko cat and MetallicBlueFrog aka Froggy-chan**

**Ikuto: do I want to know why?**

**Luna: well koneko cat is the one who helped me get into amuto and froggy-chan, well, she gave me enough encouragement to write this chapter.**

**Amu: how did that happen? **

**Luna: well I was bored so I checked my inbox and I got a reply from her after I sent her a message saying thanks. She replied and I guess it reminded me to update.**

**Ikuto: so anyway she does not own Shugo Chara of broken by ****Seether and Amy Lee **

Amu's P.o.V

I didn't plan on him being awake. He walks towards me his eyes fixed on me as if I could disappear at any moment.

"Amu you don't know how much I have missed you. I am glad you're okay."

I was now starting to regret coming here. His eyes which were so cold and distant at school now looked like stars had been placed in them. I could smell his sweet chocolate scent.

"Ikuto the thing is I am not okay at all, quite the opposite." My voice cracked in my words. With my luck he would know who I am now.

"Amu you can tell me anything I am always here for you… I love you."

The last three words were about to push me off the edge. He always had faith I was alive. Which in a way was true but I was no longer the girl he once knew. I was a monster. One that survived on blood. I was pulled from my thoughts as soon as I felt to strong arms wrap around me. I felt his heart pounding and the overpowering scent of him filled my nose. My breathing hitched. How was it he always did this to me.

"Amu, all I want is for you to be happy nothing more. If I had to give up anything just to be with you again I would. You are my world now. I can't live without you."

Tears starting forming in my eyes. I wanted more than anything to tell him. I was torn in two. My head said he wouldn't accept me at all if he knew but my heart told me that it wouldn't matter if he rejected me. I felt his warm breath on my neck. Why did he have to be the one that called to me? My head was spinning.

"Ikuto, you don't know how much I missed you, but I can't stay forever I am broken beyond repair. I promise you this. You will always be in my heart." My body felt shaky and I didn't know how long I would last being right beside him. I turn to walk away but his hand grabbed my chin. He looked into my honey eyes while I dove into his sapphire blue ones. His face came closer to mine. In a moment I felt his lips touch mine in pure bliss. It occurred to me if I was to stay much longer I would lose control. I slowly pulled away and ran to the window.

"Good bye Ikuto. I'll see you at school" I spoke before I jumped out the window.

Ikuto's P.o.V

"_Good bye Ikuto. I'll see you at school" _that phrase stuck in my head as I walked over to the dresser I pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a t shirt. I walked over to the shower. Amu always believed I was a play boy but that wasn't true at all. If she knew it I had given her my first kiss. I did occur to me I might have taken hers. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

I turned on the water and pealed the clothes off my skin and walked into the shower. The warm water eased my tensed body. I remembered how her breathing hitched when I got near. _'I am broken beyond repair' _what had she meant. She looked fine. Was it something emotional or worse? What if beyond repair also meant beyond reach. I vaguely remembered hearing sniffs coming from her. Did that mean she was crying? If so why? I finished my shower and turned off the water. I stepped out and dressed myself. I felt a chill and suddenly realized I left my window open after Amu left. I guess you could say I was hoping she would come back. I now knew she wasn't and shut the window. I went into my warm dark blue blankets and drifted to sleep.

~dream~

I was in the forest walking around. A gentle voice could be heard though the forest. It sounded like an angel was here.

**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Somehow I wanted to sing with the angel I began to walk in the direction of the whimsical voice

**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

I sang with the angel. I walked some more and found myself in a meadow. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. There stood the new Amu. Somehow her voice was full of pain. I knew the lyrics fit what she was trying to say. Then the first verse stuck to my head. It was how I felt about my beloved Amu. I wanted to continue singing with her.

**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

I saw her take a knife and she began to cut her long hair. The resemblance to my beloved was uncanny. She was her spitting image. I felt words bubbling to the surface again we continued to sing.

**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone… away**

**You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore**

I finished the song with her and walked over to her then sat down. The words of the song hunted me. The words from Amu in my room were like that of the song. The sad tone she sang in gave it an eerie effect. _'I am broken beyond repair'_ the words hunted me. Why had she said that?

"Ikuto I am glad I am not alone anymore." She said her voice full of sadness. Her eyes were now cold as if the life had been sucked out of them.

"Amu, I don't know if I can always be here for you. I have one that is my beloved already, but I am willing to keep close to me." I spoke each word being me into an emotion I didn't want to feel for anyone but my beloved. She moved closer her arms wrapping around me. I felt her warm sweet breath ageist my neck. What was she going to do to me?

"Ikuto stay still. At least for this moment." Her voice hypnotized me. I couldn't move. Her lips came in contact with my skin. Her lips felt cool on my skin then all of a sudden heat surged though my body. I let out a whimper. How was she making me feel like this? The next moment surprised me. I felt two sharp fangs enter my neck. I thought I was going to be in pain. It was quite the opposite. A wave a pleasure went through my body. I had betrayed my beloved but for some reason I wasn't sad at all. I was happy.

"Ikuto, I love you." Her voice called to me.

~Dream ends~

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I wish I could have stayed in that dream longer. Wait what was I saying? Could it be that I have feelings for the new Amu. I had really betrayed my beloved. I got up and went to my dresser and picked out a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I put on my black tennis shoes. I walked out the door about to face what I thought would never happen.

**Luna: any guess on how long it is going take Ikuto to figure things out?**

**Ikuto: you know you were annoying when you kept the song on repeat.**

**Luna: well I am sorry but I liked it and it fit the chapter in fact I was in the middle of typing the I am broken beyond repair when the song began so then it inspired the rest of the chapter.**

**Amu: and not to mention it is a pretty song. Hey Luna look out your window?**

**Luna: why?**

**Ikuto: just do it**

**Luna: *looks out window* WTF!!! There is half a foot of snow on the ground!**

**Amu: if you're lucky you won't have school tomorrow.**

**Luna: not likely our school never closes we live in Colorado we always have school 2 hour delay is possible though. Well I got to go so R & R. Thanks.**


	6. Don't say Goodbye

**Luna: Longest chapter so far.**

**Amu: so why do I have to be in a cat costume again?**

**Ikuto: don't complain it looks good. You look like you actually have boobs.**

**Amu: PERVET!!!**

**Luna: Anyway so I did have a 2 hour delay that day and then a day off and now a 2 hour delay. I also just got a game.**

**Amu: which one?**

**Luna: Inu Yasha Secrets of the Divine Jewel. Boy I am confused on it too. Oh well! Now remind me why do I have to be on this leash.**

**Ikuto: you were bad. You took forever to get this chapter done!**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice.**

**Luna: well I guess it is almost every fangirls wish to be ikuto's pet.**

**Amu: LALALA DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!**

**Ikuto: okay she does not own Shugo chara or say goodbye by skillet**

Ikuto's P.o.V

I got into my car. The dream from last night was still haunting me. Had I really developed feelings for this new Amu? I felt like I betrayed her. How could I have let this happen? She was my world, my one reason to keep going in the world. Now it seemed like it didn't matter that I would never see her again. I turned on my CD and listened to the slow melody fill my ears. It also brought back images I rather forget. Amu's voice sounded sad and haunted my every thought.

I reached the school building. Not wanting to be late I headed to class. Students in the hall were louder than usual. I was tired. The dream took a lot out of me. I sat down at my desk. I began to think more on my dream. _'I am broken beyond repair' _the line replayed in my head searching for the meaning of the sorrow filled words. I drifted back to her scent. It seemed intoxicating. I smelled the aroma of strawberries. I then remembered how her lips felt ageist my skin. Her long pink hair was now short. What did this all mean?

"Morning Ikuto." I heard the whimsical voice from my dreams. I looked over to my side. I stood in shock.

"Amu?" I questioned somehow the hair was back to its original shape. Two pink x clips held up her hair. The smell from my dream hit my nose. Why did I have to have that dream?

"Ikuto all I did was cut my hair is it okay?" she looked at me with worry filling her eyes.

"It's fine. It just reminds me of the girl I love." I felt my heart break in my chest. It wasn't my beloved.

Amu's P.o.V

I looked at him his eyes we cold and distant again. I had remembered something. Last night I had blacked out. I saw a place like a meadow. I began to sing the female part of broken. I didn't want to sing the male part because I felt that it would fit Ikuto all too well. All of a sudden I heard an angel singing with me. I look over to where I came from. It was Ikuto.

"Everyone I am Mr. Ryuu I am your homeroom teacher please take this time to work on your class work for the day."

I took out a book to look like I was reading but my mind was elsewhere. I drifted back to the memories of the dream. I felt his warm skin on my lips. I look towards him. I could help but want to tell him about my dream. I focused my energy on seeing into his mind. I noticed he had the same emotions as me. The next thing I saw scared me. He had the same dream as me!

"Mr. Ryuu I am not feeling well, may I leave class." I said hoping that Ikuto would not notice my sudden change in attitude

I walked to the nurse. I was given permission to call my parents.

"Mom it's me Amu is it okay if I come home? I need to talk to you. It's important." On the way here I realized that it could be connected to me having a power now.

"Sure. Are you okay?" I heard her say worriedly

"I think so, I'll tell you about it when I get home." We hung up and I walked over to my car. The drive home was short. I appeared in front of our rather large house. The door creaked open. And I stepped into the warm home. My mother had already been waiting for me and took my bag from me and set it down in a spot I couldn't see.

"Amu dear what is the problem?" my mother looked at me with her aqua colored eyes that were filled with worry.

"I think I may have gained a power… I think I can control dreams." I saw her face go from worried to shock to amazingly happy.

"You have the power to control dreams, wait how do you know this?" my mother questioned.

I explained the dream event with Ikuto leaving out the fact I had bitten him and that he kissed me before that. She told me she would have to tell dad I was gaining powers now. It was common that a vampire would have some sort of powers. After I talked with my dad I found out that my power was an extremely rare power.

"Amu, in order for your powers to work you need to share a connection with the person, and you would have had to touch them within 3 hours of entering the dream." He said. _Great _he had me figured out. I now thought was it just him being a father or was his power something more than I thought.

"Who's dream were you in and how do you know him?" my father said trying to get to the bottom of this.

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I know him from school, before I was turned we were friends, he left to find his father but I guess he came back after my disappearance." I said my voice cracking in some parts.

"Does he have medium length dark blue hair and blue eyes?" my mother asked with a smug look on her face. I swear I dint want to know what was going though her head.

"Y-yes why?" I was nervous beyond belief

My mom made a giggling noise then walked over to my dad and whispered in his ear. As she was talking his face had found its way into a smirk. Might I say not as good as Ikuto's but enough to kill every other woman in this town. I wondered what they were talking about. Knowing my mom she had a vision, she saw the future. I was questioning what could she have saw then I heard a slight squeal of delight from her. I swear she was one of the freakiest chicks out there. Even her sky blue hair seemed too different but I had pink hair so whats the big deal.

"Is it okay if I go upstairs?" I asked hoping to get away from my crazy parents.

"Sure sweetie and next time you sneak out be more careful." My mom said. They had known I was out yesterday. That was just _**great**_. I went upstairs and decided to take a bath. I turned on the warm water and let the tub fill as got my pajamas. It was a simple black satin night gown that stopped right at mid thigh. I went into the bathroom the water was at the perfect level I turned off the water and took off my clothes. I put myself into the warm water. I hope Ikuto was not going to figure out what happened to me. I was young so it may be just me but his blood calls to me. I hear what his thoughts are. I feel his emotions. The warm water was relaxing me. I reached over and turned on the radio.

"**And now for a local band, they call themselves the black cats.**" The announcer said.

The music began with a piano.

**Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine  
But you're all I cared about  
Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over**

I knew the voice all too well. It was Ikuto. I didn't know he had a band. His voice sounded sad. I felt emotion seep though the song. Somehow I felt connected to the lyrics

**Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**

I now understood what the song meant. My eyes started to fill with tears. He really cared that much for me.

**Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
Our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing  
Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way**

I couldn't help but cry. Why did I have to disappear? I want to be with him more than anything. What was I going to do?

**Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**

I didn't want to tell him goodbye either. I really hoped it wasn't the end of us or what was going to be of us.

**And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always happy like we were  
Happy like we were**

I listen to it more. I wasn't happy like he thought I was. I was torn. I wanted to be with him. We were happy till my life changed.

**Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**

I wanted to go see him now, but if I did my parents would find out. My head told me no I would make a fool out of myself. My heart said go, I needed him and I never want to let him go.

**Yesterday we were laughing  
(if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking  
(if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye**

I heard the song finish. My eyes were now red and I wished more than anything to see him. The radio continued to run.

"**Today the band is here with us"**

"**My name is Ikuto; I am the writer of the song here comes goodbye."**

"**So Ikuto, why did you write this song?"**

"**I wrote it for a very important person who which I haven't seen for a long period of time."**

"**If you don't mind me asking, what was the ladies name?"**

"**Her name was Amu, Amu Hinamori. I know I probably won't ever see her again. A few days ago she visited me. She won't be back ever again."**

Hearing these words I turned off the radio. I couldn't stand just sitting there. I got out and put on my night gown. I went back into my room. I found some of the things I had gotten to remind me of my past life. A silver key chain in a shape of a cat's paw gleamed in the light from the setting sun. I had Ikuto's name engraved on it. I got into my bed (Yes she does sleep) and went under the satin sheets. I knew tomorrow would be a hard day

**Luna: I am trying to figure out how I am going to make Ikuto find out any ideas would be helpful.**

**Ikuto: I say just make her bite me!**

**Amu: NO WAY!!!**

**Luna: uhh… Amu you kinda have already.**

**Ikuto: she is right.**

**Luna: so I only got 3 reviews last chapter *Cries***

**Amu: well you may get more this chapter. Cheer up, hey if you want I can have Nagihiko come in a kimono and do the Nadeshiko voice.**

**Luna: well… that would be cute considering I am a huge fangirl.**

**Amu:*drags in Nagihiko ***

**Nagihiko: I am only doing this ONCE. *clears thought* Would you like some tea Luna-chan**

**Luna: KAWII!!!! I am happy again. So R & R please I need more opinions **


	7. Ideas

**Luna: well I am sorry to MetallicBlueFrog aka froggy-chan that I didn't put in your idea yet I want Ikuto to find out she is a vampire before he finds out it's really his favorite girl.**

**Ikuto: well at least you didn't put the songs on repeat again.**

**Luna: songs that reminds me I'd like to thank froggy-chan for all the song ideas. Sorry I didn't use any of them. I want to make a playlist on my computer and so far I used all songs I already had.**

**Amu: hey Christmas is coming up. What are you doing?**

**Ikuto: well…**

**Amu: Not you**

**Luna: I am just spending it with family I feel sorry for koneko cat. Her family came over and by what she told me they are pretty bad.**

**Ikuto: Again with the holiday blues.**

**Amu: poor girl. So let's start the chapter. She does not own Shugo Chara and the songs bring me to life and leave out all the rest, who belong to the original owners.**

Amu's P.o.V

I woke to the sun rising above the horizon. I looked at my clock. It was about 5:30 so I had a while before school. I got up and picked out my clothes. Our school got rid of the uniforms for individuality reasons. I chose a dark blue pair of jeans and a hot pink long sleeve shirt that showed a little cleavage. I looked in the mirror. I began to brush my hair. Once that was done I put in the x clips. Somehow I knew today was going to be important, probably vampire intuition. I knew I parents were already up. Dad had a meeting at 6 and mom just got a job as a personal assistant. They both were gone when I headed down stairs. It was now 6:25 so I had only a few more minutes. I went to my car and turned on the radio before driving off. A Villon began to play brining back many found memories. I thought of what Ikuto was probably doing right now. He was most likely hurting. He missed me more than anything. I then decided that I would act more like the Amu he used to know.

I got to school and headed to class.

"Today we are having a karaoke party to celebrate the fact that tomorrow is our schools birthday and we won't be in school due to it being Saturday." Mr. Ryuu spoke quickly as he set up the system.

I looked though the song book and settled on bring me to life. I heard everyone sing and then it was my turn.

Ikuto P.o.V

She began to walk up stage with a nervous look on her face. It was the same look Amu gave Rima when she forced her to sing at the Christmas talent show. At that time she sang bring me to life. Her voice was angelic and calm though her face said otherwise. As she grabbed the microphone the music began. I noticed the song was the song I was just thinking about. She looked so nervous.

**how can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

I felt emotions wash over me. It was as if this was meant for my ears. So what sis she want me to do?

**(wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become**

What was wrong with me? Her voice was luring me in again. I was sitting in the front row so I could smell the strawberry scent coming off of her. It was alluring. I wanted to be up there with her

**  
now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life**

Why couldn't I keep away from her? She would replace Amu. Would she?

**(wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become**

I saw that both had rose pink hair and golden eyes. Both wore x clips they were all to similar.

**bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life**

Had this girl really been living a lie. What if she was really Amu?

**frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead**

**  
**If she was, why had she not told me? What was this about and what would keep her from me?

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**

bring me to life

(wake me up) wake me up inside (I can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become

I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life

She got off the stage in tears. I was next.

Amu's P.o.V

I watched as Ikuto made his way to the stage. His midnight blue hair seemed perfect. His chocolate scent made its way to my nose as he got into the light. The music began leaving me in a trance.

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

I looked into his sapphire blue eyes. I felt every word hit me. I could read his emotions like an open book

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  


I would forget all the wrong things he had done. Whether it was the fact he did something perverted or the fact he had hurt me n many occasions. I forgave it all. I would always keep him in my memory.

**Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've been**

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

He didn't deserve me at all. After what u put him though. Both of us had never been perfect but now that I was here all of this was perfect. He was my angel.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

I could never resent him. In fact I was in love with him. I couldn't just leave him here. He already had reasons to be missed. I would keep him in my memories the new ones and the old ones.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I did hide my emotions now more than ever. I always thought someone else would come into Ikuto's life that could replace me. That happened with a slight error. I was replacing myself.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

As the song ended I felt more relieved. I wanted to tell him. One thing I had to do was find a place alone with him. I had to think carefully. I remembered he offered me some tutoring, so why not start there?

**Luna: wow a longer chapter.**

**Amu: so I had been forced to sing by Rima… SCARRY THOUGHT!!**

**Ikuto: you're a freak you know that.**

**Amu: hey Luna I see you're off the leash, why is that… wait do I want to know?**

**Luna: well… I promised him something but it's not important. I just need to stop by the pet store to get it.**

**Ikuto: YOU JUST GAVE IT AWAY!!**

**Amu: you want either a bag of cat nip or some poor defenseless mouse.**

**Ikuto: *little kid voice* Amu-tan please be nice to me I love you more than anything.**

**Amu: *blush* y-y-you l-love m-me!!**

**Luna: would you stop it in front of our readers you can get it on after the end of this.**

**Ikuto: okay then since she said that please rate and review for this chapter while I drag Amu out of here.**

**Amu*being put on the leash and pulled out of the room* LET ME GO!!!! SAVE ME!!!!!**

**Luna: well byes.**


	8. My Angel

**Luna: well I didn't go to school today.**

**Amu: why?**

**Luna: my mom had surgery and I will not me at school again tomorrow which means I am missing my finals.**

**Ikuto: so what? It's not that big of a deal, is it?**

**Luna: I guess not. So Ikuto what do you think about the last paragraph of this chapter?**

**Ikuto: *reads* LOVE IT!!!**

**Amu: which means I'll hate it. What did you do today beside write this?**

**Luna: I talked with my friends (koneko-cat and MetallicBlueFrog) and watched avatar all day. I started it over and now am at the half way though book earth.**

**Ikuto: you are such a geek**

**Luna: I am not. Anyway I do not own Shugo chara or its characters **

Amu's P.o.V

I waited till he sat down. _**Great **_he had to choose the seat next to me. As the other people sang I thought of a way to ask him if I could have help in math. I decided to just wing it.

"Um… Ikuto I think I may need help in math, could I take you up on the tutoring offer?"

"Sure… if you don't mind it being just us." He spoke and a smirk appeared on his face. I began to blush noticing his word choice.

"N-no that's fine." Damn it I was stuttering. It was just like what happened before I was changed. I notice a glint in his eyes. He was happy just sitting with me. His chocolate scent made its way back to my nose. He looked perfect. It seemed that time just added to his appearance.

"Why did you stutter? Don't tell me you have a dirty mind." He said the smirk playing up his features. He looked wide eyed at me seeing I was bright red. It was like he regretted what he had told me.

"Ikuto look, if you don't want me over you can just tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I spoke hoping the water would not slip out from my eyes.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I looked at her. A single tear fell from her left eye. I sighed.

"I am not uncomfortable it's just you remind about things I try to keep to myself" I just wanted to say what was on my mind but the problem was even I didn't know what was going on with me.

"You can follow me to my house after school. I think you need more help than I can give you." I ended up smirking again. She stared at me and into my eyes. I felt like my heart was going to pop but I couldn't look away. Her pink hair cascaded to her shoulders and her honey eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Before I knew it she interrupted my thoughts.

"Ikuto do I have something on my face." Her voice was alluring. I smelt her strawberry scent. It was all enough to push me to the limit.

"No, you don't I am sorry for staring. I didn't mean too, I am sorry." I didn't expect me to say the last three words to anyone but the Amu I loved. She looked away but I couldn't help but look at her again. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes looked as though stars had been placed in them.

Class soon ended and we went to lunch. As we went through the line I picked out some rice and a few dumplings and a glass of milk while I noticed she picked out a strawberry parfait and peppermint tea along with a small slice of cheesecake. She sure picked the expensive stuff. Yet again I saw her pull out her platinum credit card to pay for her meal. It seemed she was rich, so why didn't she just get a private tutor. We came to an empty table and sat down.

"Amu get out your math text book." I said bluntly.

"Why now? I just want to eat." She said trying to avoid the subject.

"Amu… please the more we get done the less time you will have to be over at my house."

I regretted saying that right away. For some reason I wanted her over. She got out her text book and we began to study together we both went to turn the page and our hands touched. If it wasn't for the electricity between us I would have moved away. Her skin was cold and pale. She quickly moved her hand from mine. Our teacher was on the stage taking the microphone.

"Since we are celebrating our schools birthday we will be canceling school for the rest of the day, after you eat your lunch you are free to go."

We were both done with lunch so we walked to the parking lot. She got into her car and began to follow me to my house. I turned on the radio and heard the music blaring a rock tune. Within minutes we were at my house. I went over to her car and noticed it was a red Porsche Carrera GT, a **VERY **expensive car. Where did she get the money?

She stepped out and followed me to the door. I opened it and entered the place that was now my home. I went inside and walked into the living room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked trying to be polite.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble some ocha please." Her voice carried though the house. I went into the kitchen to make her tea along with a glass for me, I headed back into the living room noticing her books were already out on the table. The way she presented herself was just like how my Amu did. I was going to blow a gasket. I set down the tea and stood up.

Amu's P.o.V

He looked frustrated as he stood up. I could feel the emotions raging though him, hurt, frustration and anger. I wondered what was going to happen.

"This is all too much, the hair, the eyes, your personality!! You're too much like her!! I can't handle this! I just want her back! I never wanted to let her go! I loved her! Why can't anyone see I just want to be alone!!"

His emotions were out of control. The only way I could control them was to bite him. Did I really want to give up my secret? If it meant protecting him I would give up anything. I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I felt her hand touch my shoulder. A wave of electricity ran though my body. I felt clam all of a sudden. Then she came closer. Her arms wrapped around me. She cared for me. She just wanted me to feel loved. The next thing that happened I will never forget. Her lips touched the skin on my neck sending another wave of electricity through me. I felt connected to her like she was the old Amu. I felt fangs touch my skin. What had occurred in my dream was going to happen here and now. Her fangs entered my flesh, I didn't feel any pain instead I felt at peace. Her touch was calming. I knew for a fact she was a vampire, the so called creature of the night. Her scent filled my nose, strawberry and sakura blossoms. She pulled out her fangs and dropped to her knees. She looked as though she was about to cry right then and there.

I knelt beside her. I felt drawn to her. She looked at me with tears slipping from her eyes.

"Ikuto I know you must me so mad, I just wanted to help you, I don't deserve to be here right now. I've got to go." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand. My instincts took over my body. For some reason I wanted not the old Amu but the girl who stood right before me. I lifted her chin up for me to look into her eyes. They were golden and drawing me closer to her. Our lips were now only centimeters apart. Next thing I know I was pushed into the wall behind me.

"Ikuto I thought you had someone you loved already, I don't want to be the one to ruin everything for you. The only reason you feel so connected to me is because I bit you." She spoke as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, it's not that at all. I felt connected to you before you bit me! I don't know why but I feel as though I have always known you!" I felt my emotions swell up the calm down.

"I need you Amu. I don't think I could handle losing another important person to me." I almost felt like I would break down if she wasn't here with me. Yet again I grabbed her. I held her close to me. I needed her. She looked up at me then looked away.

"Why can't you look at me? I need you! I can't believe it but I am falling for you. I know you don't want anything to do with me but I want everything to do with you. You made me smile again and I don't think I could control myself if you left. You're my world and my light. I need you." I let my emotions run wild. She needed to know how I felt. There was no turning back. I am in love with her now.

"I-Ikuto but I can't do this I don't want to be the reason you forget her, I don't want to be the one who changes everything, I just want for you to remember her like she would want you to."

I forgot that when I left I left the radio on. The melody filled the room. It was the constant reminder of the eerie night that she appeared in my dreams. The same melody and the alluring voice all of it came rushing back. _'I am broken beyond repair'_ the words that were said filled my mind. I looked at the girl in arms. She was broken but was it beyond repair or could I fix her. I moved her to face me. Her face became red as I looked into her honey eyes. She didn't turn away like she had before. Her eyes were no locked onto mine as if trying to calculate my next move. My face grew close to hers. I could smell her sweet breath. It reminded me of peppermint. She didn't budge but her eyes grew wider as my face came closer. I pressed my lips on to hers. I felt a tear slide down onto my cheek. I knew she was upset with me no matter what I would do she would never want me. I began to pull off but I felt her arms wrap around me pulling back onto her. I opened my eyes out of shock just to see hers closed. For all I know this was her first kiss. I didn't want to push my luck. I began to lift my head but yet again a felt her pull me back down. She became bold and grazed my bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. I parted my mouth slightly allowing her to enter my mouth. Our tongues wrestled against each others. Her mouth tasted as good as her breath smelled. After a few more moments we parted only leaving me gasping for air. I looked at her. Her breathing was fine, just as if nothing had happened. Then I saw a small smirk play her lips. She was the angel of darkness, my angel.

**Luna: boy it was awkward typing this with my mom calling me back and forth.**

**Ikuto: koneko-cat has already explained to me your issues. I am surprised at your work, are you sure it's your first time writing stuff like this?**

**Luna: yes I am I had help from koneko cat, by the way where is Amu?**

**Ikuto: she is sulking in the emo corner**

**Luna: we don't have an emo corner.**

**Ikuto: well I guess we do now she made a sign and everything**

**Amu: I am not leaving this spot. You guys are horrible!**

**Ikuto: I know where you live Amu, if you don't come out I will do the exact same thing **_**IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS**_**!**

**Amu: *runs out and hides behind Luna* DON'T YOU DARE!!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* and if I do?**

**Amu: I-I-I'll tell you sister.**

**Utau: tell me what?**

**Amu: your brother is trying to kiss me!**

**Utau: uh… Amu I guess you didn't get my text last night.**

**Amu: what text?**

**Utau: I am going out with Kukai now I guess I am over Ikuto.**

**Amu: **_**GREAT**_**! How am I supposed to get out of this?**

**Utau: well… Everyone Rate and Review, Luna let's leave these two love birds alone**

**Luna: want to go to the mall?**

**Amu: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS STUPID PERVERTED COSPLAY CAT!!!**


	9. Diner Date

**Luna: Happy Holidays!!! This is my Christmas present to all my readers.**

**Ikuto: yeah, yeah so what you get me?**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice to her she was sick all day yesterday.**

**Ikuto: with what?**

**Luna: I think it was just a little stomach bug, nothing big. I think I am going to end this story soon, but don't worry there will probably be a sequel to this one.**

**Amu: wait a second is this because you have a new story idea.**

**Luna: well a little, want to hear it?**

**Ikuto: sure if it's an amuto**

**Luna: it is here you go. ****Amu is the CEO of the Amulet Fortune Company, Ikuto is a new secretary in the building. Amu is what you called unusual. More so in the fact she is a vampire but even her clothes make her stick out. Ikuto is just an above average person but is a extremely good violinist.****When there worlds collide what is a girl to do, but fall in love.**

**Ikuto: I am an average person?**

**Amu: I am a vampire again?**

**Luna: yup and yup. And I am already working on the first chapter.**

**Ikuto: why do you write fast when you have an idea again?**

**Luna: I have been in a writing class and I think I have been in there too long.**

**Ikuto: I'll say! Anyway she does not own Shugo Chara or the board games.**

**Amu: on with the chapter!**

Amu's P.o.V

I was surprised with my boldness. I didn't want to leave his warm comforting arms but as I knew my parents would worry. My phone began to go off in a very familiar song. I picked it up and it was text from my mother.

_Amu dear,_

_I saw your future with the lovely boy whose dreams you visited._

_I am happy to say that you biting him was the right choice._

_I am bringing over you stuff for you to stay the night, no objections unless he says no, _

_But I know he won't do that_

_Love, Hannon_

"You seem a little tense now. Whats wrong?" Ikuto gave me questioning glace.

"My mother just texted me some very embarrassing information." I answered.

He grabbed my phone and muttered something like 'let me see'.

"So you are staying the night are you?" he said as each word mad his smirk larger.

I began to blush. He came closer to me.

"So you left me wondering, was that your first kiss?" he asked

"No, but it was my first time like that, my first kiss was with a boy that means a lot to me, but I know now that I can never go back to that time." I said remembering the night I had visited him. I could not let him know I was the Amu he has wanted up until recently. He needed a new start as did I.

"Was that before you were turned into a vampire?" he asked another question

"Umm… it was kinda was both times in my life."

"I swear if he stopped seeing you because you were turned I beat him to a pulp!" he said with genuine smile on his face.

"No, it wasn't that. I cut things off because I didn't want to hurt him more than what he was, I just wanted him to be happy. I know now that he is happy."

"I guess I owe it to him otherwise I wouldn't have you, my angel" he said with the last two words catching most of my attention.

"Ikuto, why did you call me your angel?" I questioned.

"Because you are the one who gave me a new life, I needed something and that was you. I love you." His words made my heart ache to tell him who I really was. That I was in fact the girl he used to love.

I felt tears bubbling out my eyes. His face reached mine and he kissed my tears away. His lips felt warm on my watered cheeks. I want to tell him everything but how could I break his heart. He held me close to him and I filled my nose with his scent. It calmed me down. We heard a knock at the door. Ikuto went over to the door. I heard a few words such as you are her mother. Then I saw Hannon walk into the room.

"Amu dear, why do I smell something weird in this room." She said with the look which told me she meant blood.

"Hannon you don't have to worry he knows and that smell… is him" I spoke at a very hushed tone.

My mother did a double take and then made a smirk. I knew now this is what her vision was.

"So you're the infamous Ikuto." She started on a track that would embarrass the hell out of me.

"Infamous, me, I guess that is if she talks about me." he said a smirk playing at his lips

"Well, I do hear her say your name in her sleep." That was new information to my ears. This was so embarrassing

He sent me a smirk giving me a clear thought of what was to come from me. My mom continued to embarrass me. After a few more moments she handed me my clothes and left with another embarrassing comment.

"Honey next time you bite someone heal it. It looks like you gave him a hickey." She said smirking then walked out the door.

"So your mom is cool, but I don't think I want you to heal this mark now." A smirk made its way to his face. Great he knew what buttons to press already

I went over to the sofa and sat down. Ikuto then fallowed me over. We turned on the T.V. and began to watch a movie. I figured out after a few seconds it was Spirited Away. This was one of my all time favorite movies.

We were at the point where Chihiro is taking care of Haku when my phone vibrated. I took it out and saw a text from my mother.

_Go check your jean pocket. You might want to give it to him tonight._

_Oh, one more thing, he will find out another secret tonight_

_With love,_

_Hannon _

I looked at my phone doing a double take on what she said. Another secret, what would that be.

"Hey Amu I don't mean to be rude but, how did you get that car?" he said trying to chose his words carefully.

"My father is Aoi Kyoto, he is a doctor and a world known pastry chef. He taught me everything I know." It then occurred to me that we hadn't eaten diner yet.

"Hey Ikuto how about I cook us some dinner. I can make anything you want." I said with a smile

"Sure, you can make anything you feel like cooking. I really don't care what you cook if you are as good as you think you are." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I saw her walk over to the kitchen. She carried with her the stuff her mother brought for her. I wondered what it was like for her. Had she been alone for very long? Why did decide it was okay to be with me. I also wondered who was the boy she talked about. Her voice was sweet and gentle liked she loved him very much but I also heard a tint of sadness. It was a serious thought but what if she had lied to me about how it ended with him. I didn't want to think about it anymore. The movie had just ended and it left me with boredom.

I went around the corner to see what she was cooking. I saw salmon on the grill and the smell was enough to want to eat it right away. She had been chopping vegetables such as carrots and tomatoes into a bowl with salad and was now making vinaigrette to go with it. I saw ingredients on the counter. It seemed as if she were making a desert to eat next. I walked over to her and she sent a smile my way.

"How did you know I like fish more importantly salmon?" I asked with the scent of the fish filling my nose.

"Well you seem like a cat so I thought I could make you fish." She hit me right on the dot. How did she know I was a cat?

"So after we eat what do you want to do?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"We could play a few board games and there are plenty of movies." I told her. She began mixing the ingredients that were on the counter. So I went back into the living room. I began to pull out a few games out of the closet that lay close to the garage. I had picked out sorry, a deck of cards and monopoly. Then began to wait for a time that seemed a long way off from where I was.

"Ikuto dinner is ready" I heard her shout from the kitchen 30 minutes later.

"Be right there." I walked over to the dining table and saw 2 plates of wonderful food along with a bowl of what looked to be cream puffs in the middle of the table. I could smell all the scents fill the room. I sat down and Amu fallowed suit. We began to eat. We talked about how school was going for both of us. They wanted to move her up into higher classes but she told me she said no.

"Why would you say no? It could be a great thing for you." I spoke

"Well, I guess it was because I was to drawn to you. I didn't want us to separate."

"So you liked me when we first met, but you acted so cold and distant."

"I have had a rough time with things. Hey there is something I want to give you." She began to dig around in her pockets and pulled out a small silver box. She placed the box in my hands. I looked at her and she sent me another smile. I opened the box and there laid a small cat paw print. I notice calligraphy font that spelled my name, I found it quite weird that she knew liked cats. We continued to eat then went into the living room

We were playing sorry and had just 3 spaces till I could get into the safety zone. She did pull out a sorry card and made me go back to start. The game went on and then I lost.

"YES!!!! I win!" she was practically jumping up and down. I smelt her scent again then I noticed it was the same as when I had stayed with Amu. The x clips where the same even her voice seemed too familiar. Could it be that the Amu that is here and the Amu that supposedly disappeared are the same people?

"Umm…. Amu are you the Amu I used to know as in Amu Hinamori?" her face became white and her mouth hung open with shock.

**Luna: another cliffy hehe.**

**Amu: you are not nice to the readers**

**Luna: yes I am. I update don't I. pulse it makes it so much more interesting **

**Ikuto: she is right *smirks***

**Luna: me and my friend koneko-cat went to the mall this weekend and we had Japanese soda and gum and I even got a DVD.**

**Amu: and koneko-cat got her something for Christmas.**

**Luna: DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!?!?!?**

**Ikuto: she doesn't know. Aren't you planning to go over soon?**

**Luna: yup I got to go Rate and Review please cyber candy canes for anyone who reviews**


	10. Secret Unmasked

**Luna: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with a lot of stuff and my parents weren't much help.**

**Ikuto: Short chapter although I feel like killing that boy now.**

**Amu: What boy?**

**Ikuto: You didn't read the chapter yet.**

**Amu: *looks over chapter* Ikuto I hate you! Not again!!!**

**Luna: well looks like my friend koneko-cat is going to murder Tadase.**

**Ikuto: Perfect idea!!**

**Amu: Horrible idea!!**

**Luna: Anyway… ****I have to clean my room. *Cries***

**Ikuto: She does not own shugo chara or its charicters**

**Luna: On with the chapter!!**

Amu's P.o.V

I couldn't believe it! My mouth hung open with shock why had it been now? I just wanted to live a normal life. I didn't want anyone but my parents to know who I had really been.

"Ikuto I don't think I know what you're talking about" I hope I could confuse him but by his emotions I just made it worse.

"Amu I need you to tell me honestly, who are you? The girl I once knew or did she really die." His voice was low and hushed. His eyes were dead straight on me and were beginning to water.

"She did die just not in the way you think," I began hoping he would understand.

"I am Amu Hinamori but the me you used to know died two summers ago."

"How" he cut me off.

"I was attacked by a vampire while hiking, when he bit me the venom began to spread though me. I became one of the many hundreds of vampires." I began to cry. I felt his warm arms wrap around me. His scent calmed me down. My tears stopped and then I looked at him. His face was turned into a frown.

"Why didn't you let anyone know what happened to you?" he asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Because I am bound by a code, I can't tell anyone anything unless I know for a fact no one else would find out. I trusted you more than anyone."

"A code?" he asked.

"I can't give you the details at all, but I want to let you know that there is nothing wrong with a vampire falling in love with a human." I spoke with a bit more happiness.

"Wait, so Amu I did get you to fall in love with me which means I kept my promise." His smirk grew again leaving me staring at him again.

"Well, I have to say I fell in love with you the one year I was locked up." I said forgetting that I never told him that.

"You were locked up a year?!?"He practically screamed.

"Yes, it was because I had just been turned they had to get me adjusted to all the tings I could do and what I would need."

"Oh… why didn't you ever tell me it was you? I mean you knew it was me, right?" He got quite at the end. It was like he was a child who was confused about what his mother just told him.

"Ikuto I knew it was you, but I just wanted a new start. I couldn't believe it when I saw you and Tadase at the same school." I think my words were just coming out without me thinking. I could see a hurt look on his face.

"I know but I don't think it was necessary. I mean you knew I loved you and my feelings wouldn't change just with you gone." His face seemed to get sadder.

"Ikuto if I can do anything to make it up I will." At this comment he made a smirk. Damn it how could I be as stupid as to say something could end up with a perverted comment.

"Well, maybe another kiss." He said as his smirk got larger. I would have said no but something inside me wanted to kiss him again. I didn't know what to do. How could I not kiss him when his eyes seemed to glow and his lips played with a smirk? His eyes were coming closer. It was only when I broke from my trance that I realized he was just centimeters away from me.

"You didn't answer me Amu, I just take your staring as a yes." His lips pressed onto mine. I felt a wave of electricity run through me. How could he do this to me? My hand found their way around his neck while his traveled down to my waits. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss. We only pulled away for air then his lips were back on mine. I felt like I was about to fly. All of a sudden we heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Ikuto said annoyed.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I walked over to the door. Whoever it was I was going to murder for interrupting me. I opened the door to see the person with the worst timing. Tadase…

**Luna: another cliffy hehe… **

**Ikuto: Hey I am going to murder him so bad. *sharpens knife***

**Amu: You will not!!**

**Koneko-cat: YOU WILL!!!**

**Luna: who let her in?**

**Amu: *points at ikuto***

**Luna: *walkes over to ikuto* good boy *pats head***

**Ikuto: hey I aint a dog!**

**Koneko-cat: *walks over to luna* yeah he aint a dog! *wacks head***

**Luna: well we got to go clean my room. Please Rate & Review.**


	11. Night of Gifts and The Phone call

**Luna: OMG I am so sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Ikuto: Blame her school work and her stupid ankle**

**Amu: Be nice she sprained it. **

**Luna: And then Monday I sprained it again falling off bus.**

**Amu: didn't you say you were doing something for some one?**

**Luna: Right MetallicBlueFrog Happy Birthday!!!! This is your lovely birthday present using part of your idea.**

**Ikuto: At least you weren't listing to a song over and over again**

**Luna: well I want to do another song fic but I need an idea for one I want to do a happier song this time.**

**Ikuto: DON'T LET HER DO IT SHE MAKE US LISTEN TO IT OVER AND OVER!!**

**Amu: Ikuto it's your choice to stay in the room!**

**Ikuto: Just to see if she writes anything good like this one. *Smirks***

**Amu: *Looks over chapter* NO!!! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!!!! NO WAY WOULD THAT EVER HAPPEN!!**

**Ikuto: It's a story **_**anything **_**can happen.**

**Luna: well here you go. I do not own Shugo chara or its characters **

Ikuto's P.o.V

It had to be the stupid Tadase of all people.

"What do you want now?" I asked with a bit of annoyance.

"I just wanted to hang out and say I am sorry for fighting with you again." He seemed sincere.

"I have someone over right now. I don't think it is a good idea if you come in." I gave him a death glare.

"Ikuto I swear if it's a girl I'll … I'll…"

"You'll what?" he was starting to get on my very last nerve.

"You promised that you wouldn't have any relationships with anyone because you thought Amu would come back!" he seemed ticked. I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"Ikuto whose here?" Amu asked with curiosity. I saw Tadase's eyes widen. He was pissed.

"IKUTO HOW COULD YOU BETRAY AMU!!" he defiantly was mad.

"I have my reasons." He just stood there with an even more ticked off face. Then he walked into the house.

"Ikuto how could you? You said you loved Amu more than anything that if she was never found you would never love another." I saw Amu's eyes sparkled at the mention of my past. Tadase looked around then he laid eyes on Amu.

"Amu?" he asked questionably

"That is my name. Haven't I seen you at school, Tadase right?" Amu was putting up a good act. All of a sudden I saw his eyes switch from confused to hate.

"Ikuto, you gave up waiting for Amu so you could just go out with her look alike. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?" boy was he ticked. In just a split second he charged towards me.

Amu's P.o.V

I saw Tadase charge towards Ikuto. I was, in a word, terrified. Both were hitting each other.

The fight had been going on for at least ten minutes. I was begging to get fed up.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't get involved!" Ikuto yelled

"It's not your fight!" Tadase practically screamed.

Things seemed to get more physical than before. I had noticed that both of them had gotten cuts up their arms. The smell of blood hit my nose. I felt like I could lose control.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I saw my cuts oozing blood. Tadase's arms were pretty bad as well. All of a sudden I saw the look on Amu's face. How could I forget she was a vampire?

I walked over to her and laid my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes were drawing me in. the honey colored orbs were fixed on my eyes then trailed to my neck.

Normal P.o.V

Even though Tadase was standing right there trying to get Ikuto's attention, Ikuto could not hear anything. Tadase got fed up and decided to get a glass of water. As he walked back over he noticed the two of them in an intense stare. He was, in a word, clueless to the fact Amu was the old Amu and that she was a vampire. He came up behind them and threw the glass of water.

Amu's P.o.V

I felt a cold wet thing fall on me breaking me from my trance. I was thankful that Tadase had thrown what I now knew to be water. I saw that Ikuto was ticked off pretty bad.

"Out!" Ikuto said in a loud firm voice

Tadase left feeling horrible. I know noticed I happened to be in a pink shirt. He could probably see my red bra due to the water soaked in my shirt.

"Want me to get you some of my clothes so I can put yours in the dryer." He asked with a smirk.

"Sure, and Ikuto, thanks." I knew he was going to ask why.

"Why?" he said just as I had predicted.

"You still believed in me when I didn't come back, you didn't turn me away when you found out I was a vampire and you took my first kiss." He looked shocked because he just now realized what had happened a few nights ago.

"I'll just… go get those clothes." He went upstairs. I went over to the clothes my mom had packed. I put my hand into the pocket and felt a cool object knowing instantly what it was. I pulled out my loved keychain.

Ikuto's P.o.V

How could I have been so stupid? I stole her first kiss then this happened with Tadase. Could I be any worse? I thought of what had happened again. My mind wandered to her with her white t-shirt soaked. He red bra was visible. Damn it! I have to get my hormones under control. I opened my dresser and pulled out a large black t-shirt and went down stairs. I saw her messing with something in her hands.

"Amu, here ya go." I handed her the shirt. She took the shirt and whatever was in her hands to the bathroom. She came back into the room in the t-shirt. It stopped mid-thigh. She was HOT!

"Ikuto I have something I want to give you. I know you're going to laugh." She handed me something. When she moved her hands away I saw a small key chain. It was a cat paw print. The metal gleamed in the light. It was then that I noticed my name was engraved.

"Amu when did you get this?" I asked speaking my thought out loud.

"About a year and a half ago. I got it to remind me of you. I know it's silly but I wanted something for me to have that kept you with me." she was blushing slightly.

"Amu, it's not silly at all. That reminds me I need to get something from my room." I ran upstairs to my room and opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a small box that had silver paper on it. Inside laid a small key necklace that was silver. The top part of the handle was a small pink sapphire heart.

I went back down stairs to give it to her. As I came down the stairs I heard her on the phone.

"Don't let dad know he wouldn't approve of it… I know I will have to tell him eventually… Mom don't make me… please… but… fine" what was going on?

**Luna: Hehe another cliffy**

**Ikuto: This is so not nice to your readers.**

**Amu: Ikuto this is how she keeps them interested in the story. You read a cliff hanger and you will most likely continue reading a story. Didn't you pay any attention in school?**

**Ikuto: Nope, too busy stalking a certain pink hair girl.**

**Amu:*blush* **

**Luna: Kawii!!! Ikuto you made her blush again!**

**Amu: *Deeper blush***

**Luna: rate and review please!!**

**Amu: she will give you all cyber cupcakes if you do**

**Ikuto: so now you talk?**

**Amu: *runs into closet***

**Ikuto: I'll be back *walks into closet***

**Luna with that I will leave. Bye!!**


	12. River Flows in You

**Luna: *sigh***

**Ikuto: whats wrong with you?**

**Luna: I think this chapter is to short**

**Amu: then make it longer**

**Luna: I cant do that I want when he meets her parents and the other surprise to be in the next chapter.**

**Amu:what surprise?**

**Luna: if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise **

**Ikuto: she does not own shugo chara or the song river flows in you by Yiruma. Chapter start!**

Ikuto's P.o.V

I had just heard her phone conversation, well at least her half. I wondered what could possibly be going on. I finished going down the stairs and looked at her.

"What was that all about?" I asked hoping not to make her mad.

"I have to tell my father something he is going to hate but that after I tell you something." she smiled sweetly.

"But first is your present." I handed her the small box

Amu's P.o.V

I opened the box to revile the most beautiful necklace I have seen.

"Thank you so much Ikuto, it's wonderful." I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I have something I want to ask you, I know its usually the guy that asks but I don't know if you will so I need to ask myself." I found myself pacing towards the sofa.

"Do you want to sit first?" he asked. I just nodded and sat down and he followed.

"Ikuto, I want to know if... if I could be... if I could be your girlfriend?" It came out more of a question but his face went from shock to a smirk in 3 seconds flat.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" he said leaning over me. My face became red and my breathing increased.

"Sure I'll be your boyfriend, but why will your dad hate that.?" he asked the dreaded question.

"My dad probably still sees me as a little girl so it may be hard for him." I told him bluntly. He was still hovering over me. Then he just fell making me lay there under him.

"Ikuto, you alright?" I asked

"I'm fine just tired." he said rather dully.

"Want to go to your bed then?" I asked. He looked up and smirked. Damn did _everything_ come out perverted.

"Sure anything for you Amu-chan." he got off and grabbed my hand and led me up stairs. We got to two big doors and he opened them. Inside lay his bedroom. I remembered seeing it faintly the night I visited him. He had a dresser and a queen sized bed. It had been made with a black comforter and midnight blue sheets. He had an entertainment stand with a large flat screen I noticed he had a guitar in the corner along with a grand piano. I was amazed by the room. The walls had been painted a sky blue and you could see his bathroom. It had a huge tub that could fit probably 10 people in it. There were 2 sinks and what looked to be a room closed off for the toilet. Suddenly I had an urge to play the piano.

"Ikuto may I play the piano in the corner?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"Sure if you know how" he gave me a smirk

I walked over to it and opened they place where the keys were covered. It felt weird but I knew exactly what I wanted to play. I sat on the bench and placed my fingers and began to play. **(A/N: She is playing River Flows In You By Yiruma)** they keys were etched on my memory so I played without the music sheets hitting each note perfectly in tune and time. Memories of my life with Ikuto passed by in my mind. I realized I was playing it for him. I finished the song and I looked at him.

"Amu where did you learn to play so well?" he asked shocked with my talent.

"I taught myself. I was bored the 2 years I didn't go to school so I studied how to play the piano and to cook as well as art and other things." I recalled the dinner I had made that night. It was strange but I felt more at home here with Ikuto then I had in years.

"Come on you need some sleep and I want to let you know that we do have a date tomorrow." he said with not a smirk but a smile.

"Before we go on that date you are going to have to meet my parents. I know my mom has no problem with you but my father could be a whole other story." I let out a sigh picturing what might happen.

"He can't be as bad as your real dad now can he?" he said jokingly

"True I don't think anyone will be as bad as him." I said while crawling into the bed. He also got into the bed and laid next to me.

"Amu a couple nights ago I had a dream and.." I opened my mouth and began to talk over him.

"I know and I am sorry didn't tell you this sooner but it was my fault you had that dream. I accidentally gained a power and invaded you dreams then at school I read your mind a bit and notice you had the same dream so I went home and talked to my parents and they told me it was my powers" I finished what I had to say and I was out of breath. I looked up and he was smirking at me again.

"We need to get to sleep." I said quickly and turned away. I heard him snicker and then felt his warm arms slip around me. I didn't fight back and soon drifted into sleep.

**Luna: Guess what guys?**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Luna: we have a special guest. Special guest come on in!!**

**Koneko-cat: HEY EVERYBODY!!**

**Amu: Someone is hyped up on sugar**

**Koneko-cat: How did you know**

**Ikuto: Like it isn't obvious **

**Luna: Koneko-cat you know what sugar does to you. You get worse than Yaya sometimes **

**Koneko-cat:hey I didn't have that much sugar.... okay yes I did**

**Amu: so what we gonna do with miss hyper over here**

**Ikuto: I say we tie her to a chair**

**Koneko-cat: YAY!! CHAIR!!!**

**Luna: do what you want I am out of here**

**Amu: Well then rate and review *grabs rope and rags ***

**Ikuto: what are the rags for?**

**Amu: to make her shut up**

**Koneko-cat:*runs away * *runs back and grabs Ikuto and runs aways again ***

**Amu: Okay then...**


	13. Parents

**Luna: OMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!! I know it's been forever since I have updated. My mom was put in the hospital then I had club stuff and homework was a pain in the butt.**

**Ikuto: Rant much**

**Amu: Ikuto be nice her mom was in the hospital.**

**Ikuto: yeah so what?**

**Luna: Ikuto just for that I should rewrite this chapter.**

**Ikuto: NO don't do that.**

**Luna: then be nice.**

**Amu: she does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. **

Amu's P.o.V

I woke up feeling somewhat cold. I flipped over and noticed Ikuto was gone. He was probably making breakfast for us. I got up and noticed that my clothes had been moved up next to the bed. I looked at what my mom had picked out. The outfit consisted of a pair of dark wash flare jeans and a purple v neck t-shirt that had a gold butterfly on the front. My mom knew my taste in clothing. I went downstairs before I attempted to get dressed. I wanted to ask Ikuto if I could take a bath before we head out. I saw him setting up a tray.

"Ikuto if you are planning to give me breakfast in bed I am already up." He turned around and looked at me. Seeing that I was still in the t-shirt he had given me he turned around. Guessing from the speed he was trying to control his hormones. He turned back towards me.

"Amu do you want your breakfast down here or back upstairs?" he asked keeping his eyes on my face

"Down here is fine." He sat the plate at the table. I saw he remembered my favorites. The plate had 2 large blueberry pancakes and had a few strawberries on top along with strawberry syrup. Next to that was a tall glass of orange juice. I sat down and he followed me. We began to eat and I noticed how much he could actually cook.

"So where are we going on our date today?" I asked him

"It's a surprise for you." He smiled, it wasn't his usual smile but it felt warm and genuine.

We continued to eat and talk of random things that came to mind. Then I went up stairs to take the bath. The warm water soothed my tired muscles and the warmth enveloped me. I looked at his shampoo. It smelled nice like the river by my house. I lathered it and washed my hair. I found his soap and began to wash my body. The soap lathered into large bubbles and began to cover my body. I soon realized I didn't have a towel.

"Ikuto can you get me a towel?" I yelled. He came upstairs and walked into the room and I swear I saw a blush make its way to his face. He went over to the closet and opened. He pulled out a blue towel and handed it to me then started to walk towards the door.

"Ikuto you know you are meeting my dad today but you don't have to nervous about it." I told him as he left the room.

Ikuto's P.o.V

I couldn't believe it. Amu looked like a real woman. Damn it. I have to get my hormones under control. Why is it that ever since I found out it was Amu my body reacts different? After I calmed down I went down stairs to wait. I turned on the T.V. and flipped though the channels. I found an anime. It was something called Vampire Knight. I found it quite weird. The girl was almost killed by vampires but she lived in an area with a ton of vampires. I heard Amu come down the stairs. Her hair was up into a pony tail and she had her x clips in it.

"So you ready you meet my dad?" she asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." The honest truth was I was terrified. I didn't know what I was going to do or say and the fact he was a vampire didn't help at all. For all I know he could plot to murder me.

"Ikuto, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure my dad won't hurt you." She said smiling sweetly.

"So whose car are we taking?" I asked

"Whose do you want to take, I don't really care." She told me.

"Well if I take yours you might not get it back in one piece, so let's take mine." I said as I grabbed my car keys. We walked over to my car and I opened the door for her. She got in the car and I walked back over to my side. I started the ignition and began to drive out of the drive way. She turned the on the radio and music filled the car. Once we passed the school she started to give me directions. I noticed we were no longer in town but near the forest. I went back to my dream. It was nice knowing it was Amu that was in my dreams.

"If you turn left here you will be on the road to my house." She pointed to the road ahead. I followed her directions. I pulled up into the drive way. Her house was **HUGE**!

She opened the door and her mother was right there.

"Hello Ikuto, come right this way." She led me to the living room. There was a huge TV and large white sofas. I noticed the large grand piano over in the corner. She motioned her hand to the sofa telling me she wanted me to sit. I sat down and moments later I heard someone coming down the stairs. A man with dark brown hair walked over to me.

"My name is Aoi, my wife tells me you know all about us and Amu's real identity." He smiled as he sat down. He seemed nice enough.

"Yes I knew her and…" I paused I thought about what I was going to say.

"At the time before I left I had told her that I loved her. I came back and I was told that she was gone and most likely dead." I must have looked pitiful telling my story.

"So you loved her before she was turned, but you feel in love with her again as a vampire." He looked at me. His eyes felt like they were piercing my soul. I noticed he began to smirk.

"She used to call you a pervert, and you stayed at her house a few times." I was in shock how did he know that.

"Dad that's not fair, don't use your powers on him." I heard Amu say. I had almost forgotten they were vampires. Her dad's eyes never left me.

"Amu your mother said you had something to tell me." Here is where I was going to die.

"Dad, I… if it's okay with you, Ikuto and I want to date." She said quietly.

"Sure I approve of him." He smiled. I was shocked. He approved of _me_.

"Well if that's the case we will be going on our date now, thanks dad." Amu grabbed my hand. Before I went out the door I heard her dad's voice in my head.

"Ikuto, I can talk to you through your mind. I hope you will take care of her and I want to know anything embarrassing about her."

"Sure, I tell you everything you will want to know." I thought as I headed out the door.

**Luna: I am sorry for how short this is. Hey guess what?**

**Ikuto: don't tell me that freak koneko-cat is back.**

**Luna: no and hey she isn't a freak * mumbles* maybe just a little**

**Amu: then what is it?**

**Luna: hehehe another cliffy **

**Ikuto: and I like this one *smirks ***

**Amu: okay you know what this chapter is over and I am about to beat the crap out of Ikuto so rate and review.**

**Ikuto: *backs ups slowly* Amu don't be so rash we could work this out.**

**Amu: I don't thinks so.**

**Ikuto: *Runs away ***


	14. Secret Combination

**Luna: Hey sorry for the late update, I've been swamped in school work and we have been taking state testing. *sigh* **

**Amu: so Koneko-cat is ungrounded now.**

**Ikuto: oh no she's gonna kill me!**

**Luna: that reminds me, we went to the Wasabi Con. Last weekend. It was so cool. I went as yaya, koneko cat went as a random chick but ended up looking like a black haired Amu**

**Amu: she looked like me, that's creepy**

**Luna: also I have someone I'd like to meet**

**MetallicBlueFrog: may I come out of the closet now? *pokes head out***

**Luna: yup!**

**MetallicBlueFrog: I finally get to be in the chats with Ikuto *Fan girl squeal***

**Amu: I think my ears just bled **

**MetallicBlueFrog: be nice that's my Ikuto!**

**Koneko-cat: hey Luna where is the fried chicken**

**Amu: why are you here?**

**Koneko-cat: to visit my Ikuto **

**MetallicBlueFrog: He is not yours he's mine *grabs Ikuto's arm***

**Koneko-cat: No he's mine! *Grabs other arm***

**Amu: this is fun to watch*snicker* **

**Luna: I know what you mean *grabs popcorn***

**Amu: she does not own Shugo Chara or its characters and also does not own the song secret combination **

Amu's P.o.V

"So Ikuto, what did you think of my parents?" I asked him. He still hadn't told me where we were going, he just kept driving.

"I was surprised at your dad's reaction to me." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"So was I." I said bluntly

"Ikuto please tell me where we're going." I begged him

"You'll see." I noticed we were getting into the downtown area. We continued to drive and he pulled up in front of an amusement park. It seemed familiar like I had been there before.

"Ikuto this place seems familiar." I told him

"It should, it's the park I showed you that night." He replied

"But how I thought they were tearing it down." I was surprised at the fact it was still here.

"I convinced them to just rebuild it. They have added on to it as well." He told me. He went over to parking space and it had his name on it. He got out of the car and opened my door for me. He took my hand and began walking towards the building. We got to the front and the lady just let us through without paying. That seemed weird to me.

"Ikuto is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him.

"It might be the fact I own the place." He smirked at me. Wait he** owned** the place. I was utterly shocked.

"Come on, what do you want to do first?" he asked me.

"You're gonna hate me." I smirked at him for the first time.

"Let me guess, the tea cups?" he told me.

"Yup. Let's go!" I told him.

Ikuto's P.o.V

What I didn't tell her was the tea cups had been replaced with larger ones. She smiled as I lead her through the park. She seemed easily amused with the park. I saw the tea cups ahead.

"Amu, right over there." I pointed it out for her.

"That's not right you replaced the tea cups" she sounded upset.

"When the inspected the park they said it was a violation now to have them that small." I told her hoping to make her feel better.

"Fine." She pulled me over to the tea cups and the lady let us on right away. We sat in the tea cups and the ride began. Her smile was incredible. She reminded me so much of how she used to be, not that I could complain. She had matured very well, if you know what I mean. The ride stopped after a few minutes and we got off. The next hour was spent going from ride to ride.

"Ikuto can we get something to eat please?" She asked me with a pout.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

I began to walk towards a food stall. She followed me holding my hand which made me feel better.

We approached the stand and the lady smiled

"Anything you want Tsukiyomi-san." The lady moved the cart over to me.

"Amu what do you want?" I asked her

"Let's see, how about that." She said pointing to a set a tayaki.

"They are chocolate and strawberry." The lady told me

"There perfect." I told her. She handed them to me and Amu grabbed the strawberry one

"I remembered your favorite was chocolate." She smiled.

I chuckled a bit

"What?" she asked with a face.

"Nothing, I'm surprised you remembered." I smiled I took her hand

"I want to show you something." I smiled at her.

Amu's P.o.V

I followed him through the park. Seeing all the rides I've been on. I noticed we were heading into a newer part of the park. I saw a dome up ahead. He opened the door. We went inside and when the door shut I saw a bunch of stars. They were so beautiful.

"Ikuto this is amazing" I told him.

"Rima and Utau told me you used to go to the planetarium in the elementary school to think." He gave me a smile kissing my forehead. I blushed a bit. Even though I had been bold before I was now shy.

"Someone still isn't used to me yet." He chuckled.

"I think it's time you go home." He told me looking at his watch.

"Oh… okay" I told him kinda reluctantly.

"I could always do what I did when you were little, sneak in" he smirked

"My parents would know if you came inside." I told him

"Well I'll just take you home then" he smiled. We began to walk off the stage and a lady ran up to me.

"Would you please sing for the kids?" she asked bowing her head

"Sure." I told her. She looked up and smiled.

"We have dresses you can wear and a selection of songs so please follow me." She said and I did follow her.

We got to a stage and a bunch of kids were waiting. She took me through a set of doors into a dressing room.

"Everything you need will be in here" she told me

"I'll be right outside" she left with that. I went over to the c.d. rack and picked a few songs. I went over to the dresses and picked a dark hot pink and black plaid skirt and a white t-shirt with a black vest. I put my hair in its signature pony tail. I was ready to go now.

I walked out the door to the woman.

"Ready to go?" she asked

"Yup I even wrote my playlist" I told her

"Good you need to get out there" she lead me to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman a new star is about to be born Amu Kyoto" the announcer said as I walked out into center stage. The music began I I made it to my first part.

**Can you see it?  
Can you see it?  
You have to discover me  
What goes wrong when I am crying  
Or what I want when I 'm smiling**

I had changed a lot and Ikuto probably barely knew me anymore, he'll have to discover what makes me tick.

**Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?  
That I 'm not a little girl  
You 're misunderstanding my way  
And all the rules that I like to play**

I wasn't the little girl he once knew, he didn't understand yet but I had rules**  
**  
**My secret combination  
It 's a mystery for you  
Use your imagination  
I 'm not easy but I 'm true**

My secret combination  
Boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination  
In the center of my heart

He had to use his mind to figure me out. He did have a spot in my heart but it wasn't as much as it could be. He would have to wait for much more then simple kisses.**  
**  
**My secret combination  
It 's a mystery for you  
Use your imagination  
I 'm not easy but I 'm true**

My secret combination  
Boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination  
In the center of my heart

The kids were watching me and dancing around. I think they thought I was reall going to be a star or something. They were so cute.**  
**  
**An open book  
An open book  
Well I 'm sorry, I am not  
Sometimes I 'm acting like a lady  
Sometimes woman, sometimes baby**

I wasn't an open book and Ikuto probably hate that, he couldn't see into my mind like he wanted to. I had a slight problem with how I acted it changed constantly.

**My secret combination  
It 's a mystery for you  
Use your imagination  
I 'm not easy but I 'm true**

My secret combination  
Boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination  
In the center of my heart

My secret combination  
It 's a mystery for you  
Use your imagination  
I 'm not easy but I 'm true

I continued to sing and see their smiling faces. I saw Ikuto in front of me and smiled. I went to the edge of the stage and set my hands into the crowd. All the little kids ran up to it and wanted to touch them.

**My secret combination  
Boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination  
In the center of my heart**

My secret combination  
It 's a mystery for you  
Use your imagination  
I 'm not easy but I 'm true

My secret combination  
Boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination  
In the center of my heart

I remembered how Ikuto and I used to be so childish. It was weird see him there, so changed.

**To win a destination  
In the center of my heart**

I finished the song and smiled. Today was really fun.

**Luna: you two learn your lesson**

**MetallicBlueFrog: Yes ma'am**

**Koneko-cat: Yes sis**

**Luna: good**

**Ikuto: what you do to them**

**Luna: nothing you need to know about**

**Ikuto: *walks away slowly***

**Amu: well I guess that's it for today. Rate and Review!**

**Luna: wait a moment I want my readers to know more about me so I am opening them to ask me questions through my reviews, I will try to answer as many as possible. That's all.**


	15. Work

**Luna: Late update again but I'm grounded and I only get to type on it while in class T.T**

**Ikuto: wow so why are you grounded?**

**Amu: her grades**

**Ikuto: ahhh…… So-**

***door opens***

**Amu: who is that?**

**Luna: Hurokita!!!!**

**Hurokita: Luna!!!!**

**Ikuto: okay then**

**Luna: everyone this is Hurokita, a buddy of mine from school**

**Hurokita: Nice to meet ya!**

**Luna: Kita did you have sugar again**

**Hurakita: No…. * looks away***

**Luna: great all my friends get hyped up on sugar**

***Door burst open***

**Koneko cat: HIIII!!!!!!!**

**Luna: both of you?!?!?!?!**

**Hurokita: Koneko cat!!!!!**

**Koneko cat: Hurokita!!!!!**

**Amu: wow her friends are here.**

**Ikuto: scary…**

**Koneko cat:*looks evilly at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: running away now *runs into to closet***

**Koneko cat: *Follows him***

**Amu: Okay… Anyway she does not own Shugo chara or it's characters.**

Amu's P.o.V

We pulled up to my house and my parents were waiting outside.

"Amu, you have school tomorrow so you need to get ready for bed" my mother told me smiling.

"Oh and before I forget that amusement park called, they were wondering if you were looking for a job." She smiled

"Who authorized that?" Ikuto asked all though I saw a smirk on his face

"Her name was Akuma; nice girl too" my mom said

"Well I guess I'll take it." I smiled

"Then you start tomorrow." Ikuto smiled with a genuine smile.

"Wait why would you say that?" my dad asked

"I kind of own the place" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I hope she does us proud." He said before grabbing my mom and heading inside.

"Night Amu."

"Night, I love you." I smiled

"I love you too." He lent in and gave me a quick kiss.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow at 6:30" I nodded my head then we parted ways

I went inside and ran to the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading up stairs. I got to my room, grabbed a night shirt, and then went to bathe. I turned on the water waiting for the tub to fill. I wondered what song I should sing. It would be interesting maybe to sing a few of them. Once in the tub I sat and soaked a bit then got out and dried off and went to bed. I laid there thinking about everyone I had left behind. Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai and Utau. They all must be so sad. I soon fell asleep

I woke up in the morning around 6. I got up and got dressed in a black pleated skirt and a red t-shirt that had a slight v neck. I ran downstairs made myself a piece of toast. I smiled a bit. Being with Ikuto again make me so happy, I just wonder what Tadase and the others would think, Utau would probably hate me for stealing ,in her words, 'my Ikuto'. I wondered what else had changed. Did Rima still fight with Nagihiko as much as she used to. A loud horn blared out front. I grabbed my bag and ran to the car. I opened the door and ran inside.

"Thank you Ikuto" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So classes are going to be boring, huh?" he smiled driving out onto the road

I nodded my head. He chuckled a bit at me. After a few moments of conversation we pulled up to the school building. We got to our first class and sat in our assigned seats. Class began. I found that class was becoming dull now and let out a sigh.

"Ikuto, what do you think we should do after school" I whispered

"Work" he told me and then I nodded my head.

~Time skip~

After school

Ikuto was driving to the amusement park

"Amu, it looks like there was a contest earlier today and a group of people will be back stage with you"

I nodded my head showing I understood. We pulled up into the workers parking lot and he parked in a marked space. We headed in and I got my key to a personal dressing room

"I'll see you later" he said giving me a quick kiss

"I love you" I told him

"But I love you more" he joked

"We'll see about that" I told him running to the dressing room

I looked at the CD's I brought and picked one. There was a knock on the door and I ran to answer it. I opened the door shock filling my eyes. In front of me stood all my old friends.

"You must me Kyoto-san" Nagihiko said

I saw Tadase's mouth hang open.

"You're the chick that was at Ikuto's house!!"

"Oh, so Ikuto gave up on Amu" I heard a familiar voice and saw Rima, she had grown a bit but still remained the shortest of the group

"Well looks like I have fair compotation now" I heard Utau say before walking in and dropping her jaw

"A-amu?" she said questioning

"My name is Amu Kyoto, if you heard of Aoi Kyoto I'm his daughter" I told her

"Oh you just remind me of a friend I had" she said quickly

"Kukai you coming in or not" Utau asked as he walked in

"I only came to be with my girl friend" he smiled. My eyes popped out of my head.

"Lulu-koi you coming" Tadase asked. Again my eyes went wide, how the hell did everyone get paired up. I heard another knock at my door and I ran over to see Lulu and then behind her was Ikuto. "Amu, these are the people who won the contest" he said walking in

I smiled a bit

"I think I'll be good friends with them" I smiled

"Oh and Amu we have a few stars such as Utau coming today, so I expect a similar perfomace level as yesterday" he said before leaving.

"Ohhhhh…… My brother really does like you, he was smiling the entire time he was talking to you" Utau said. My face flushed up a bit.

"God she looks like Hinamori Amu" Yaya pointed out.

"She does it so weird" Rima said next.

"Well I have to get ready, the girls can stay in, but could the guys leave?" I asked

They guys moved over to the door and left.

I looked at the clothes to pick something out.

"Let me help, Nagi has given me a fashion sense form the gods" Rima said. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. In the end we picked out a red dress that was a tank top and had an A-frame shape. I had a black fishnet arm sleeves and a few red, gold and black bracelets. I put on a pair of black heels and looked in the mirror.

"Yaya's turn. Yaya is good with hair" I smiled. She still used third person which was cute. She walked over and took my hair out of the pony tail I had in. she ended up leaving my hair down in gentle curls.

"Okay so I get the makeup" Utau said

She put on a bit of pink lip gloss and did my eyes in a gold color. She added slight blush.

"Kyoto-san you look great" Utau smiled

"You can just call me Amu" I smiled

"Well let's let the guys back in." Rima said as she opened the door. Everyone came back in.

"Looks like Amu at the talent show" Kukai said. Oh god they'll know it's me when I sing!

**Luna: Okay… I'm scared, they haven't come out yet**

**Hurokita: I hear muffled noises from there**

**Luna: back away from the door.**

***Door busts open***

**MetallicBlueFrog: Hey where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: in the closet**

**MetallicBlueFrog: *Runs to closet and opens the door* Hey Ikuto, Koneko cat. *Shuts door behind her***

**Amu: weird…**

**Luna: you said it**

**MetallicBlueFrog: No that's gross, you do it like this**

**Luna:… don't want to know**

**Amu: me neither… Lets go.**

**Luna: okay. Well rate and review, those who do will be given cyber cupcakes, my b day was march 23 and not very many people remembered.**

**Amu: Koneko cat, hurokita and I did**


	16. It's On

**Luna: look I'm alive!**

**Amu: awwwww poor thing you've been sick far to long**

**Ikuto: she's been out of school all week what do you expect**

**Amu: don't be mean to us**

**Luna: *sigh* my nephew is getting slightly better but has to do chemo now**

**Ikuto: yeah cause he still has some in his neck and chest right**

**Luna: *nods* I feel sad for him I want to be there and hang out with him and do what an aunt should but I got school darn you school and laws saying I have to go**

**Amu: well she doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters and she also does not own the song it's on by superchick.**

I felt like a nervous wreck. This is when I really wanted Ikuto with me; he made me feel safe and when I am about to go on stage and sing in front of my friends form middle school it's a big deal. I took a deep breath as I quickly chose a CD and had walked out. I looked at the cover and smiled a bit. I accidently chose the perfect song for today. Ikuto told me famous people were coming today and I felt my heart stop remembering that. This day was just getting better and better. I sighed slightly as we walked. I felt Tadase glaring at me and I remembered earlier this week when he had apologized to Ikuto

"Tadase what's wrong?" Lulu asked

"Nothing…." He mumbled. Lulu sighed a bit

"It's cause Ikuto broke the promise isn't?" she asked. He didn't respond which made all of us think yes.

"What if you had made that promise and you still fell in love with me, what would you have done?" Lulu asked him gently

"I guess I still would have picked you…" he mumbled

"See you can't blame him at all for any of this" she said lightly. He sighed but nodded.

"Well I'll see you in a bit" I told them as they walked away to get to their seats. I felt like I was going to faint as I head to the stage and gave the person my CD.

I walked onto stage taking a deep breath I prayed that they wouldn't recognize my singing voice. I hear the music start and I took a deep breath. **(A/N: the song is It's On by superchick)**

**It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day**

I thought about when I had fist come back and saw Ikuto. I realized how many times I had risked it all that this was even a smaller risk then what I had taken telling Ikuto I was a vampire. I actually started to feel a bit better as I looked through the crowd.

**It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on**

I had a rather large smile as I moved around the stage singing. I was Ikuto in the crowd and smiled at him and he gave me a thumb up. I felt so happy.

**And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyways  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day**

I knew that I had to take things into my own hands that it was my choice to change things. I had a smile as I looked at some of the other having fun. I knew I was doing the right thing because I was no longer living for the past but for the now.

**It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on**

I smiled and then I saw a face I recognized. It was a talent agent that often worked with my dad. Of course he knew we were vampires since he himself was one but he seemed to be staring at me the entire time.

**And though you wanna quit  
Don't think you can get through it  
You've come too far to walk away  
It's not gonna be today  
And no matter how you feel  
It's what you do that matters  
This is your moment to be strong  
Today's your day**

I wasn't going to give up anymore I had a lot bigger things to worry about now especially about my future with Ikuto. I loved him more than anything but me being immortal just wasn't going to work because Ikuto is already older than me and if he gets much older we wouldn't look right together and it would cause problems.

**It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on**

(no matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters it's your moment to be strong)

It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on

The music ended and I saw a lot of jaws drop including those of my friends. I walked back stage stretching and thinking a bit when I got tackled. I looked up to see Yaya.

"You were so cool" Yaya said with a smile. Utau pulled Yaya off me.

"You were and I saw quite a few talent scouts, maybe you'll make it into music just like me" Utau said with a smile

"You know you sound a lot like the old Amu" Tadase pointed out.

"Well maybe I do but I have to tell you me and that Amu are two different people" I said point blank. Rima nodded a bit

"For one Amu wouldn't talk to Tadase like that" she said. Yaya nodded in agreement

"Well do you guys want to invite Ikuto and go for Ice cream in the park?" I asked they all nodded. I picked up my phone and called Ikuto and he told me he'd meet us there.

"Okay he'll meet us once we get there" I told the others and we all headed out. Everyone got what they wanted and I got strawberry. I missed hanging out like this but I was glad they didn't know who I really was that would cause problems. Ikuto soon sat down with me and had chocolate of course. We were all talking and laughing when that man I recognized walked over.

"Amu Kyoto?" he asked and I nodded slightly

"I was wondering if we could set up an appointment I already okayed it with your father" I blinked a bit

"An appointment for what?" I asked

"To somehow get you a contact with a music company" he said with a smile.

**Luna: woops another cliff hanger why do I always do that**

**Ikuto: you actually have explained this, you said it keeps the readers hooked**

**Luna: oh yeah guess I forgot**

**Amu: want to check on your dad**

**Luna: he just got home after having surgery and is cranky I'm not going near him for a while**

**Ikuto: your dog is more than likely the cause**

**Luna: *gasp* Ikuto how could you lehia is the most precious thing**

**Ikuto: she tried to bite your dad for waking you up**

**Luna: she was just protecting me, anyway review please and don't forget to give me ideas and ask question I want my readers to know more about me ^^**


	17. Finalle

**Luna: Hey it's been a reallllllllly long time since there has been an update and that I am so very sorry for I've been so busy with school and other things I lost time to even write, and then I had block for so long, I finally got passed it and got some free time enough to write this.**

**Amu: Yeah you'd be surprised that miss Senior over here can write a 3 page paper in an hour but can't sit down to even work on a chapter unless inspired**

**Ikuto: It's the same with my violin so I understand. Also she is in collage now Amu so she has a lot on her plate on top of worrying about everything else.**

**Amu: True but I am glad she is happy now, I mean after all she found herself love too, well anyways she doesn't own shugo chara or its characters nor does she own the song connect by ClairS ((AN: The English lyrics are by Tylec Asroc))**

Two weeks. It had been two very long weeks since the whole stage performance as well as being asked to have a contract with a music company. Utau and Ikuto both were telling her to go for it but she knew from what Utau went through how little time she would have left with the blue haired male if she said yes. Amu was being forced to make a choice between being a star and staying with Ikuto. It would have been a far easier choice if he wasn't pushing for her to actually say yes to all this. School was out on break so she wasn't being given a distraction to take her mind off the incident in the first place.

The home phone rang which didn't happen often as the ringer stopped suddenly. She figured it was one of her parents' friends and they had just picked up the phone before she heard a small knock on the door.

"Amu, it's for you" she heard her mother's voice as she took the phone and nodded.

"Hello?" She asked slowly as she then heard the voice she had been avoiding as much as possible lately.

"Amu, please answer my calls, why won't you pick up your cell?" Ikuto's voice came clear through the phone lines as she made a face at this.

"I'm not in the mood to talk and you know why so don't even ask" She said about to hang up when she heard his voice.

"Don't hang up, we need to talk in person, meet me at... the star viewing room from your elementary school" He said. Amu released a sigh.

"Fine I'll show up but please... don't bring that up again" She said stressing the word that before she hung up.

She headed to her closet and grabbed a normal black pleated skirt as well as a pink and black striped sweater quickly throwing her hair up in a ponytail. She then slipped on a pair of black flats grabbing her car keys.

"I'm heading out" She called through the house as she then headed to her car and headed down the roads to the school. Many memories were coming back, everything from the beginning, meeting everyone, running into Ikuto, being a part of the guardians. Who knew those days would be far simpler than what had been occurring now. She slowly headed into the parking lot a few of the students staring at her. The main one being a girl with auburn hair up in pigtails with bright pink bows.

"Ami who you think that is?" She heard a girl address the girl Amu's eyes going wide a moment. It was her little sister right where she had stood those many years ago. She hurried to the planetarium keeping her eyes on the ground. It didn't take long for the large building to come into view as she headed inside. Her eyes stared at the ceiling watching the pattern of the stars and nebulas swirl around as she felt a set of warm arms wrap around her.

"Amu what's going on with you?" She heard Ikuto's voice against her ear.

Ikuto had been talking with Utau about all that Amu had been going through, well leaving out the fact it happened to be the same Amu from when they were younger. It was becoming apparent that if he didn't do something she wouldn't make a choice anytime soon about the job. He felt like he was running out of options to help her and he only knew of a few things he could do, several of which would hurt him, her, or the both of them in the process. He had come in as he watched her looking at all the stars. So long ago it seemed that they had been just messing around as kids around her and throughout the rest of the school. It didn't take long for him to indulge himself by wrapping his arms around her taking in the scent of strawberries and blossoms as he felt her tense up after he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong with me I promise you that" she said her voice low as she slowly let her hand go on top of his.

"Then why do you seem to not want to even talk to me, Amu you are pushing me away again" his voice was hushed as she was biting her lip.

"If you want to take the job just tell me it won't change us, I promise" he told her as she made a face as she turned to look at him a bit.

"I am not that naive anymore if I leave and take the job who's to say that things won't change, I won't be able to see you or anyone else for that matter and yet you're willing to let that all slip away for me." Amu's voice was cracking as she spoke. She didn't want to let tears slip down her face around Ikuto. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"It's because it's you I'm willing to Amu, I went a long time not even knowing if you could be alive and now I know you are as well as that you are okay, all I want now is for you to be happy" The blue haired male's voice was soft as he looked at her hoping things weren't going to have to go much further into being discussed but somehow he knew it was only going to get worse from here on out.

"If it means leaving you than no." Ikuto felt his whole world freeze before he slowly moved his arms away from her as she stared at him.

"Ikuto what's wrong?"

"What if I wasn't a reason to say no?" his voice seemed emotionless suddenly. It didn't feel like it was even the same person

"What are you talking about?" Amu questioned staring at him as her mind couldn't quite figure out what the other was trying to even do.

"Amu what I am saying is... I'm done with this, with the constant mood swings from you, I am tired of always bending to help you, so now I'm taking myself out of the equation, it's just up to you if you want it or not, I am done with you" His voice was still mono-toned as she looked at him dumbfounded

"You don't mean that" She said quickly. He looked up as he managed to give her an icy glare.

"I do mean it and now I think I need some time alone" His voice matched the look as she felt tears prick her eyes and finally fall as she ran out of the room and to her car as the blue haired male looked at where she had been as he fell to his knees.

"It had to be done...otherwise she wouldn't have got her dream" he whispered to himself as he soon picked himself up off the floor and headed home.

Two years had passed since that fateful day. Amu had a wonderful debut as an up and coming star just known as Amulet as Ikuto had been mainly focusing on his violin. Being finished with high school he didn't really have anything keeping him here but he always thought about the what ifs. He had only done what he had to make sure he wasn't getting in the way of what she wanted. The blue haired male had finally broken that day and had stayed that way.

He noticed his apartment was pretty minimal now though his keys still had that small keychain on it of the silver paw with his name. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door grabbing his coat before he headed out. The only thing he wanted was just to live till he found another reason to live. He got a few snacks before stopping in a park with his violin playing a small melody as he soon heard a voice come in along with his violin.

Amu had been a singer for a while, after she felt Ikuto had truly meant those words she didn't have the slightest reason to say no. Over the amount of time that had passed she grew her hair back out seeing as she only cut it for Ikuto. Her honey colored eyes had lost some of their shine but she tried as hard as she could. After becoming a success as Amulet she felt slightly happier but there was always a part of her wondering what if she hadn't waited so long to answer, what if she could be spending time with Ikuto right now. The pink haired girl finally had some free time and decided to visit her parents. Her hair was in braids as she wore a hat and some sunglasses to walk around the town as she stopped in a familiar park only to hear a violin playing and to see the one person she thought she never would see again playing it.

The melody that flowed from it was in fact her own song as she felt like she wanted to run. She couldn't though; she was tired of running from everything. It was then she made a choice, and she knew the male would have to make one in turn. She could get hurt again but that didn't matter anymore. Her voice soon flowed in with his violin as she noticed he stared a moment not sure where it was coming from.

"Every time I stop and stumble

in doubt and darkness

I close my eyes and think back to you.

We made a vow, a promise,

To carry onward,

I'll see it through.

When I was young, the sky shone clear and bright and blue,

And I smiled through every day, knowing that all my dreams would come true"

It was then his eyes caught a glimpse of someone he never thought he could see again as he only continued to play a little longer for the sake of hearing her voice. Her hair had gotten long again and her could tell she was trying to not be noticed but some people did in fact stare at her. She didn't seem to mind though as the two's music seemed to blend so perfectly as she knew that even now her heart wanted to be near him. She couldn't leave again, when she was just a kid she had promised him almost all she could do to protect him and he the same for her. She wondered where that all had gone.

"Now that I've grown, that sky fades dark and disappears

And the future I once dreamed dissolves

before my doubts and fears.

Then you came to me,

Took me by the hand,

And the strength you shared helped me to rise and stand.

Let the clocks tick by,

Let the days fade away,

'Cause I've found the path my heart will

walk today."

The blue haired male soon stopped playing as Amu felt his eyes almost just staring into her soul. The random spectators clapped a bit before dissolving as she soon found herself moving to him as he packed up his violin.

"Ikuto..." Her voice was soft and broken just like their meeting before. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to give into this temptation but it was so hard. He had missed her for too long and hadn't been able to properly get over her.

"Yes?" He managed to say his tone softer than he anticipated but still void of emotion as he didn't want either of them hurt any more than they needed to be.

"... I know I'm the last person you want to see... after all you made it clear I was just upsetting you..." her voice was so weak compared to what it was before as the blue haired male felt his composure breaking. It wasn't true and he knew it, he never meant a word he had spoken to her that day.

"No Amu... I..."

"But I promise I can change! I'll be less moody... I'll even try to be more like I was when I was a kid if you want"

"Amu"

"All I want is you happy and to be by your side again."

"Amu let me speak! "He didn't mean to snap but he noticed she seemed to be taken aback as worry filled those honey eyes he had forgotten could pull him in so easily.

"Don't change yourself to make other happy, shouldn't they be happy with who you are, anyone else isn't good enough got that" he said as she made a face as she didn't know where this was going at all.

"I never meant a word I said that day... I pushed you away... so you could have your dream" he said slowly as she made a face the words spoken sinking in as she moved and just sat on the concrete stairs he had been playing on as she looked at him.

"It wasn't worth losing you" she mumbled as it was his turn to look confused.

"From now on lets promise that we will help each other follow their dream and support them no matter what, and to always be honest with how we feel" She said offering her pinkie as he chuckled a bit taking the pinkie with his own.

"It's a promise."

**Luna: And with that the story is done hope you all enjoyed I plan on maybe sometime in the future editing the story all over again but I don't know when I'll have the time, I might also want to note this is the longest chapter of the entire story…. But I kinda squeezed in two instead of breaking it apart because I don't want to leave you guys with another cliff hanger.**

**Amu: It's done…..**

**Ikuto: well….**

**Amu and Ikuto: Review I guess**

**Luna: What?**

**Ikuto: Are you planning a sequel or something cause I swear the ending is kind of….**

**Luna: Open? That's the point, fans can interpret as they want and tell me if they'd like one other than that ^^ it's done and over with.**


End file.
